Third Consort
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: “When was the last time someone touched your spark? Starscream/Optimus, Optimus/Starscream/Megatron.


Title: Third Consort  
Author: Muzai, with Yuuzai and generous help from Tsumi.  
Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Au, mature situations, slash and botsmut baby! (My first!)

Characters: Megatron, Starscream, Optimus Prime  
Pairings: Starscream/Optimus, Optimus/Starscream/Megatron  
Disclaimer: Is my last name Bay, Furman or Hasbro? No. 'nuff said  
Summary  
Torture gets out of hand,

During a birthday/sleepover/Rp session, **yuuzaiden** (our Megatron) makes a sarcastic joke about his voyeuristic tendencies. **tsumiden** (Starscream) turned to me (Optimus Prime) and said, "What my Lord wants…he gets."

This fic was born.

Thanks to Dragoona for suggestions and Sukui for general handholding.

Happy Late Very Late V-day and White Day

After 3-computer deaths, one flash drive and numerous cries to the heaven

This fic was finished.

Warnings: mature situations slash and botsmut baby! (Our first!)

Characters: Megatron, Starscream, Optimus Prime  
Pairings: Starscream/Optimus, Optimus/Starscream/Megatron  
Torture gets out of hand,

During a birthday/sleepover/Rp session, Yuuzai (our Megatron) makes a sarcastic joke about his voyeuristic tendencies. Tsumi (Starscream) turned to me (Optimus Prime) and said, "What my Lord wants…he gets."

This fic was born.

Thanks to Dragoona for suggestions and Sukui for general handholding.

Happy Late Very Late V-day and White Day

* * *

Barricade slammed his fist into a concrete wall. 0200 hours, not even a whole slagging day… Megatron was going to have his manifolds on a platter. Fourteen miserable hours and their illustrious prisoner was gone. Optimus Prime, Decepticon enemy number 1 was gone, right out of his cell. No dramatically heroic challenge, no sneak attack by the Autobots, nothing. The brig was just empty.

Barricade realized with distaste, that he had to find Starscream. The Air Commander would find some way of keeping his aft out of firing range, for a price. He did not like it, soliciting the seeker for help; but it was much better than dying.

He didn't find the Air Commander in his berth nor in the hangar.

'Where in the Pit was that blasted seeker?' He fumed storming through the base. Without warning Frenzy appeared. The little fragger scrambled up his leg and perched on his shoulder plates.

"Llooking for something?" he stuttered.

"Starscream."

"T-ry storagee, there's a crowd."

'Sometimes the little glitch was useful after all.'

Taking the advice, Barricade descended the four levels to the storage bunkers. The sound of excited conversation reached his audio processors. Rounding a corner, Barricade stopped short. At his approach, the gawking mechs crowding the hatch made themselves scarce.

The door to storage room eight was wide open. The cabin served as a weapons storeroom, and occasional torture chamber. The door was never left open. To many power hungry Decepticons, coupled with unsecured artillery proved far too dangerous to risk it. Striding forward he stopped, there was no telling what he would find. No screams of terror echoed from within the room, so he poked his head inside.

All the weapons lockers were sealed, with no sign of tampering. A pile of wires and junk sat against the far wall oddly bright against the somber color of the room. Moving closer the mech nudged the pile and stepped back suddenly as he realized it was moving.

A living scrap heap? He moved again inspecting it again. Still it looked like a moving trash pile. A trash heap with strikingly familiar colors.

Shaking violently Frenzy fell from the larger mech's shoulder plating crowing with laughter. A cursory scan proved his optics weren't malfunctioning, the debris was indeed the missing Starscream.

Pulling him up by a relatively undamaged appendage, Barricade hauled the invalid to the infirmary. Frenzy cackled on the way, cataloguing the injuries with malicious glee. Megatron must have found out about the escape already. Jerking on Starscream's leg Barricade shuddered. The Lord High Protector was known to be quite vicious when angry.

'Better him than me' Barricade thought as they moved slowly down the corridor.

Depositing the barely functioning mech into the dubious care of the drone Skorponok, the police cruiser settled back to watch. He was curious to see just how damaged the seeker was. The terrain-camouflaged mech climbed along the still chassis poking the wounds and twisted metal. Scanning the near useless limbs and wrecked frame it tallied the damage report.

"He has severe structural contusions and his framework practically totaled." Scuttling over a sparking joint in the mech's hip Skorponok continued.

"The fuel cable is in shambles very nearly useless, it's a wonder he functions at all. His plating is bent and his spark casing is cracked. If he'd taken any more damage we'd be looking for a new Air Commander."

Barricade winced as the tally of damages rose. "Spark casing, cracked?"

The medical bot chirped in assent tail swaying as it moved.

"M-megatron must have been fur-rious, to nearly kill that slagger." Frenzy sputtered having finally stopped laughing.

"I always knew Starscream would challenge Megatron one too many times." Barricade muttered.

"It wasn't him…"

Both Decepticons stared as the wounded Seeker.

Suspiciously eyeing him, Barricade asked, "If Megatron did not cause this, then who?"

* * *

Optimus Prime was bound, helpless. It was almost too good to be true. The bright blue chassis ablaze with flame stood out against the bland gray of the room. The Autobot was trapped, spread-eagled on the berth. He didn't move his optics dim. If he hadn't know any better Starscream would have said he was in recharge, But know better he did.

How had Megatron seized him? Sparing a glance at his illustrious leader proved he was physically unharmed. What trick had he used to capture Prime? Questions tugged at Starscream's processors but he knew better than to voice them. Megatron had called him for a reason and the Lord High Protector didn't like to be kept waiting.

"What do you wish of me Lord Megatron?" The seeker asked, optics hungrily taking in the immobile form.

The tall mech turned to regard the Air commander, a smile streaking its way across his features. Megatron gestured to the bound Autobot with a careless wave.

"I want you to enjoy him."

What was he saying?

Megaton had his nemesis bound, helpless and was offering Prime to his second?

If he wasn't so afraid of the reaction it'd evoke, Starscream would have asked the mech if his logic processors had shorted out.

"I want you to enjoy him Starscream, and I want to watch."

The darkened optics coupled with the soft order and Starscream suddenly realized what Megatron intended. He wanted him to torment the mech. The Autobot's shame would be especially delicious if he didn't dirty his own claws. He would do it, torture Optimus at Megatron's behest and he would enjoy it. It was the first task Megatron had bequeathed to him that held any promise and one he was more than happy to partake. It wasn't very often his Lord gave him a toy to play with. Striding to the other side of the berth, he bowed low, leaning over the trapped Autobot.

"Anything you wish, my Lord is yours."

The dark cables looped about Prime's ankles and wrists held him fast.

'Where to start?' he asked himself, gazing down at the rare pleasure laid out before him.

The restraints were rather familiar to the Air Commander; he'd been at their mercy plenty of times. The particular data recall made him tingle with anticipation. Even so he preferred to be the one in control.

Starscream reached forward his talons cupping the silent mech's face. With one sharp digit, he stroked the sealed faceplate. The faint twitch the Autobot made was almost imperceptible. He tapped the cover gently, eyes flickering to his leader. The massive Decepticon said nothing, but inclined his head.

He no doubt approved of his subordinate's method of humiliation. Looming over the prone figure, Starscream inspected the bared frame. He could feel Optimus' vents kick in, cycling air to cool his systems.

'Don't bother Autobot scum' Starscream thought viciously, 'You haven't even begun to overheat.'

Releasing Optimus' face, Starscream's hand slipped up the scarred helm to grasp his prominent antenna. A muted growl reverberated from behind the battle mask. Surprised and intrigued the seeker repeated the action with encouraging results. So it seemed, the unflappable mech had a weakness, one Starscream could exploit.

Leaning closer he nipped at Optimus' antenna, his fangs catching the tip. The response was startling; Optimus rumbled shaking the smaller form, his fingers digging into the berth. The metal groaned as his blunt digits ground against it. Idly tracing the seams, Starscream grinned, relishing the power he held.

Following the path, he continued stroking the bound mech. He hissed softly against Optimus' audios, running his claws down the other's neck and shoulder. He paused briefly to scratch the delicate wiring of the joints. Coiling the thin cables in his grasp, Starscream pulled, wrenching a few as he moved. The larger bot jerked at the contact, He looked to Megatron, who was leaning back an indulgent smile ghosting over his features.

Starscream reached again talons sinking deeper into the nested cables. Pulling his claws free, he licked at the energon that he had drawn. Leaning over the massive frame, he repeated action smoothing the slick digits against Prime's mouthpiece. The Autobot struggled trying to pull away from the touch. A malicious chuckle worked itself from Starscream's throat.

The assault continued, the ever-traitorous seeker working his way down Prime's restrained torso. Nipping at the edges of the bright armor, the mech tugged at the lines underneath, enjoying the tensing of the Autobot commander. Red optics watched as the Air commander scored the sensitive plates. The seeker purred relishing the harsh gasps as tremors again shook the powerful frame.

He clawed the seam of the Autobot's wide chassis, almost squealing like a youngling at the sounds Prime made. He hadn't heard such twisted mewling from another mech in ages. A glance at the Lord belied no outward emotion, but the seeker had long since learned to gauge Megatron's arousal by other means. Those glorious red eyes followed every movement taking in each twitch of the restrained figure. He was indeed pleased.

Now this, Starscream decided, was control. The Autobot's Supreme Commander at his mercy, wriggling beneath his claws. It was certainly worth all the humiliation and torment he had suffered at the Autobot's hands. Every failed attempt to rule the Decepticons, dispose of Megatron or just beat that self-righteous band of Do-gooders. The only thing that could have made his victory sweeter was if those fools could see him tormenting their leader.

As he descended along the shuddering mech, he could have sworn he heard something. He ignored in favor of torturing Prime. Starscream laid his head over Prime's hip, optics staring along the mech's body as he nuzzled him briefly. Prime was already begging, oh this was rich. Tracing a claw over the warm metal, he practically hummed. The soft plea from Prime's lips was inaudible from behind the mask. Starscream moved closer to hear it properly, to relish it.

"What did you say?" he asked, smirking at the perceived weakness.

"S…sto….stop." Prime gasped struggling against his bonds. He kept his head pressed firmly against the berth; he refused to look at either pet or master.

It was a shame really; neither mech was even remotely close to being finished with him. Pushing away from the frame, he moved slowly dragging his claws back up the mech's torso; he leaned to look him in the optics. As expected, the large mech shied from the contact his blue optics nearly shuttered.

"What my Lord wants-" He hissed against Prime's mouthpiece "He gets."

With that, he resumed his former position against mech's hips, scratching them leisurely. Suckling the marred juncture of the Autobot's armor, Starscream hummed. The gentle vibrations so close to his interface port caused Optimus to cry out. Chuckling against the rim of his armor caused a similar reaction and Starscream was forced to sink his claws into the rubber tires along his hips until the mech stopped shaking.

Scoring the battered planes of his prisoner's body Starscream curled his claws against the sensitive cabling in the mech's leg. A simple twist of his fingers in the nest of cables and the Autobot arched against his bonds, whimpering piteously. Repeating the gesture he yanked until energon seeped from the wrenched tubing. Under such less than tender mercies, Optimus keened, dangerously close to overload. Starscream backed off just as suddenly, unwilling to let it end so soon. The show was far from over; he wouldn't allow Optimus Prime release until the mech begged him for it.

Circling the berth, the smug Seeker inspected his victim, giving the restrained mech time to cool down. The Autobot commander lay slack against the berth, his nearly shuttered optics flickering in the low light. His internal fans worked nosily attempting to sooth his overheated sensors. Prime hardly moved, he didn't fight, it was almost as if he'd resigned himself to his fate. That or he had a plan. Scowling at him, Starscream was not afraid. He had Prime right where he wanted him and he wasn't going anywhere.

Trailing fluttering strokes down the bright chassis, the seeker was rather proud of himself and the result his ministrations. His fingers normally used to strangle and maim were actually rather adept at making the mech squirm. It was delicious, the torment he tore from the bot without having to implement a single null ray. He was as ordered, enjoying himself thoroughly, but he wasn't done. Not even close.

With a touch here and a poke there he had the mighty form of Optimus Prime shuddering. Licking the energon from his fingers he knew, it was not enough. He wanted more. He needed more. Never before had he held such power He wanted the simpering bot to bow before him and he would have it at any cost. First, however, he needed a better vantage point.

Laying his hand to the scored metal, he casually heaved himself on to the berth, settling over the restrained body. Straddling the larger mech gave him another rush of power, especially as the captive struggled. From his position atop the Supreme Commander of the Autobots Starscream saw Megatron shift in his throne, intrigue surpassing the building ire in his features. Leaning over the bot, he bit down on the junction of his throat optics locked on his Lord as the silver mech traced the Decepticon insignia on his chest. . Optimus strained against his ministrations, alternately rejecting and craving them.

His claws grazed the broad chest, but his mind was really focused on the pulsing spark underneath. If he could just get to his spark, Prime would finally yield. Once again, his claws delved beneath the protective armor, seeking out sensitive components. Edging forward, he placed pressure on Optimus' scarred trunk. The captive trembled, writhing against the bonds and Starscream.

"Submit to me." He ordered stroking the crimson chassis.

A soft click answered his command. He almost short-circuited when the mech complied. What an uncharacteristic display of weakness from the leader of the Autobots! He'd meant the demand as humiliation to further degrade the almighty Autobot and the mighty leader had submitted. Unwilling to look a gift cannon in the barrel Starscream edged closer watching carefully. From his seat, Megatron leaned forward, everything else forgotten. He'd allowed the previous infractions because of the reactions they'd earned, but his subordinate's treachery had gone too far. Prime belonged to him.

Starscream's hands shook above the sliding parts. He gripped the panels as they spread, revealing the spark. Radiant light glittering from his captive's body. Through the open mechanism, he could see the vulnerable power source. The spark was magnificent, unlike any other. The shimmering core illuminated the entire room, its light casting long shadows across the walls and floor. So that was the spark of a Prime.

The spark was wound around something, some strange device. It could only be the Autobots legendary Matrix of Leadership. If he wasn't busy overloading the Autobot, he would have asked Megatron's permission to remove the contrivance. If the rumors were true, the Matrix stored the knowledge of the fallen Primes. Such an asset would be invaluable for destroying the Autobots, but first their leader. Sparing the component another glance, scientific curiosity won out over self-preservation and Starscream reached for it.

"Starscream…" Megatron growled, rising from his seat stalking towards the pair, optics flaring in the faint light. He glared as he moved closer seizing his subordinate roughly.

"Yes Megatron?" he inquired smugly, knowing well the source of his lord's fury. Obviously he'd overstepped his bounds, not that he cared. His Lord had told him to enjoy it, and by Primus he was. He was enjoying himself thoroughly.

The pulse of Optimus' throbbing spark was rising. The tendrils of light reached for his fingers as they danced along the edge of the casing. It was alluring, the bright glow of his spark. So close to the spark, Starscream could feel its warmth radiating like a miniature nova. The Autobot groaned when he felt the seeker's own pulse echo his own.

The urge to pry open his own chest and complete Prime's ache was insistent. The mingling of their souls, it had been too long. Fighting against the desire, Starscream instead slid a hand across the top of the aperture. The faint touch drove the prone figure beneath him wild drawing ardent moans from the traditionally stoic bot. White tentacles of lightning stuck his digits, both burning and soothing his receptors. Intrigued he reached again, moving to reach inside bared cavity. His limb was enveloped in electricity and he brushed the handle.

"Enough! Starscre-"

Megatron's order was lost as he made contact. Sparks danced up his limb, superheating the wiring inside. The intense temperature burned his circuits, and made Starscream's voice join the Autobots in a bellow. Shuddering Prime arched rocking the mech perched on his chest. Shocked by the motions, Starscream released his grip on the matrix. The wild flailing almost dislodged him, luckily for the Air Commander, large hands reached up cupping his aft and keeping him from falling.

Shock registered on seeker's face once he realized the situation had changed. The Autobot was no longer at a disadvantage. Prime was free. Shifting on the berth, the Autobot jerked his remaining limbs loose from the cables and sat up, spark blazing through his open plates.

His eyes were half shuttered as he moved, his fingers skimming up Starscream's back to grasp his wings. The smaller mech's protest died on his vocal processors when those large fingers traced the sensitive seams. He was way in over his head.

Optimus' immense digits rubbed his wings with a gentleness Starscream had never experienced; it was a touch he found himself leaning into and straining against. Cradled against the larger frame he found himself whimpering. It was practically unbearable. The seeker gravitated towards those teasing touches even as the silver digits of the Decepticon Lord curled about his throat.

Optimus turned to his adversary, cerulean optics narrowing at the intrusion. A low growl rose from his vocal processors directed at the furious mech. As his grip tightened on the captured seeker, Starscream's pained whimper transformed into mewls of pleasure. He was wild, lost in the desire to bond, and the pain lancing through his systems was not helping. Clinging to the mech beneath him the he arched under his Lord's grasp half turning to meet his blazing optics.

Standing above the pair, Megatron moved to tear them apart. His subordinate made no motion to break free, systems failing under the myriad of sensations. Unexpectedly the sanctimonious Supreme Commander held firm, his actions and gaze a direct challenge the larger Cybertronian's authority.

Scowling back at him, Megatron refused to accept the bait.

"Release him."

Content to treat the Decepticon like a petulant sparkling Optimus refused to his demands.

"Prime." He rumbled threateningly.

Watching him Autobot leaned closer to his captive nuzzling at his chest. Starscream hissed and thrashed, the light of his optics flickering in and out as he tensed. The power struggle over him and the situation were lost to his processors as adroit fingers trailed the edge of his wing.

Agitated Megatron wasted no time attempting to reclaim his power. Utilizing his free hand the mech flicked his fingers against the Autobot's vulnerable spark. The mech shook against the intimate attack, a moan echoing against the seeker's frame. The vibration called delirious flyer's attention driving him to cry against the interruption.

Seizing Megatron's wrist Prime twisted, the action wrenching the cables and grinding the joint. It was unpleasant enough to make the Decepticon draw back, but not enough to make him retreat. Growling the affronted bot satisfied his urge for violence by reciprocating the damage to his subordinate's throat.

His attempt was unexpectedly thwarted by a broad sweep of Prime's hand and once more, the pair locked optics.

"You told him enjoy it, didn't you?" Prime asked, stroking the seeker's damaged neck. His ever-present face guard slid away and he leaned close almost whispering in the seeker's audials

"I don't believe he's finished."

Starscream's optics flashed and he looked from his Megatron to the Autobot holding him.

"No, I'm not." he announced smirking traitorously at his master.

"You litt-"

Megatron jerked from his grip, or at least he tried. As he pulled, Optimus sat up and the movement ended up overbalancing them both. The trio went down in a stunning mass of arms, legs and wings. Megatron was pinned to the floor beneath his Air Commander. The seeker was trapped between Megatron and the Autobot, his wings making it impossible for Megatron to reach the other mech. He attempted to kick free but discovered his legs tangled with Optimus'.

Above his master at last, Starscream crowed with delusions of power. Behind him, Optimus watched over a wing amused. His Air commander scanned his body, eager to bring the mighty Megatron down a few pegs. The first touch was a reverent stroke of the dark emblem covering his chest. Slowly Starscream's talons sunk into his cabling.

Optimus busied himself by mapping the seeker's wings with his glossa. Starscream writhed, digits buried in the Lord High Protector's chest. A few flexes of his fingers had Megatron's threats warping into barely restrained demands for more.

"When was the last time someone touched your spark?" Optimus asked, tapping the seeker's cockpit as he spoke. The Air Commander arched, the rhythmic touch driving his agitated spark to new levels sensitivity. Megatron shifted under the pair, attempting to drag him closer. He would not be ignored. Clasping the reaching digits the Autobot held them to the floor. "Wait your turn." He chided gently before turning back to the mech between them.

"When?" Optimus asked again, dental plates catching the edge of his wing.

"Too long-" The seeker groaned, shuddering from the exquisite pressure. Satisfied with the rasped answer, the mech hummed softly tracing a free hand over Starscream's cockpit and incidentally his spark casing. Starscream keened voice matching with Megatron's as his digits squeezed hard on the wiring he found.

Pulling Starscream close, Optimus twined their fingers together. With deliberate care, he guided their paired grasp to rest against Megatron's chest.

"Have you ever touched his?"

The answer was obvious; Megatron never let anyone touch him so intimately. He preferred to be in control. Always.

"No..." the seeker's reply was layered with a mix of anger, regret and lust.

"I do believe it's time you did."

Megatron fought against them, arching as a thumb pressed against the seam of his chest. The Lord High Protector reached up to bat the questing hands away from his body. His free hand struck Starscream's over sensitized casing and the seeker arched against Prime, shuddering in delight. Optimus laughed, stoking Megatron's gauntlet while his partner in crime recovered.

Pleased by the contact, the seeker moved to reciprocate. Tracing his master's helm, he leaned close enough to nip the fierce mech's lip. Scooting down the Decepticon's body, he nipped the edge of his torso, earning a delicious moan. Optimus' fingers didn't remain idle, he began focusing on the seeker's neglected spark. The casing slipped open under Prime's insistent urgings. Toying at the frame, he moved closer to the aroused mech.

Rocking against the pair, Starscream worked quickly lavishing attention upon his master. His claws touched everything within grasp, and he bit hard at Megatron's spark hidden beneath his chest. Prime moved at a slower pace, one hand teasing Megatron's interface port. He pressed again slipping the hatch open, his finger slowly delving in to stroke the bare circuits. Probing deeper he traced the filaments nestled along the ridge.

Megatron practically vibrated under the combined skill of the pair. Starscream bucked above him, fingers prying determinedly at his spark casing. He would touch it or die trying. The lure of his master's spark pulled at him. He had to the feel its power. His spark flared again, responding to Optimus' caress but it wasn't enough. He leaned back into Prime's embrace, savoring the gentle pressure before reaching down to touch Megatron.

"St-"

The verbal attack was silenced when Starscream boldly stroked the aperture. The fierce thrum of Megatron's spark he could feel just under the warming chest plates. It was different, harder than the Autobot's but just as thrilling. Shamelessly, he nuzzled the heating chassis, wresting a frantic moan from the Lord High Protector. Digging his claws into the groove, Starscream pulled at the plates until they slid open, revealing Megatron's spark.

"Touch it." Prime commanded rubbing the edge of his casing.

Without question, Starscream stooped and pressed his lips against the pulsing light.

A groan poured from Megatron as the seeker probed his spark. Spiraling tendrils of energy twisted about his limb sending chills along the circuitry. While sensual, the erratic pulses only served to inflame the mech's desire.

In retaliation to the attack, Megaton's hand almost came up to strike his subordinate's exposed spark Optimus for all his honor immediately brought his own hand to shield that glowing life-force. Thinking better of it, Megatron's hand rose up and grasped Prime's, his unrelenting grip forcing Prime's hand to close severely around that spark.

"Ah!" surprised at the sudden pain, the seeker clamped down on the glowing orb beneath him. Megatron groaned and squeezed harder, drawing a whimper from Starscream.

His spark exploded in a flash, painful and hot, every part of his system tingling. The burning of overcharge washed over his frame fierce and unyielding. He shook, trapped between them, each wave hotter then the last. His internal thermostat cut out at 1370 degrees Celsius. Four different warnings flickered over his optics and still the cruel pressure continued.

Starscream howled convulsing as the digits sank deeper into his chest. The vicious torture had him writhing against the open casing against his back and wings, the powerful life force leaving his circuits singing. Desperate for a reprieve he shifted trying to squirm out from the paired grasp. Megatron groaned as his Air Commander shifted over sensitive components just as he too slipped into the first stages of overload.

The charge arced up his arm, heat searing his internal mechanisms. Starscream howled, leaning down to press against Megatron, despite the obstruction of Prime's grasp. The sheer proximity of Megatron's spark, driving him into overload. True to his nomenclature, the seeker wailed in ecstasy, before stumping offline against his master.

Disgusted Megatron attempted push his subordinate away. Idly, Optimus traced a wing, grinning at him.

"Why does he only follow your orders?" Megatron growled, frowning at Starscream's dim optics.

Chuckling softly Optimus lifted a hand, lazily stroking his rival's pulsing spark.

"Because I know the value of keeping my enemies closer."  


* * *

"You expect me to believe the ever sanctimonious Autobot did this?" Barricade demanded incredulously.

There was no way on Cybertron's glittering husk; Optimus Prime would willingly cause so much damage to a mech. If he were willing to, the war would have ended vorns ago.

Starscream attempted to glare at the skeptic, but moving in his condition proved to be impossible.

"Believe what you will, but I've told no falsehoods. "

"Sure, pull the other servo," Barricade muttered, "I'll tell Soundwave he's unfit for duty."

With that he turned, scooping up the still cackling, thrashing figure of Frenzy on his way out.

Skorponok scuttled carefully down Starscream's chassis to begin repairs. As bent the spark casing back into place, something odd caught his segmented optics.

Just inside the scuffmarks decorating the Air Commander's ruined chassis were tiny flecks red of paint.


End file.
